The Game
by Godric's Girl Forever
Summary: Its been 3 years since that fate full night. Instead of Iris it was Bella that night that shot a guy, that whipped a guy, and the one who held her breath for 2 minutes while underwater. What if while trying to forget that night. Her and Edward are walking in Seattle when Bella sees the face of the Devil that she never wanted to see again. Shephard Lambrick.


**Hi I hope you enjoy this story. I thought of this story after I watched the movie Would you Rather. Please enjoy**

It's been 4 years since that night. I still can't believe it all happen but then I get the pain in my side and I know it happened. Opps sorry you must be confused well you see, when I was 17 my brother needed a donation and I found a guy that had money and agreed that if i played a game he would give the money. Anyway I won't, no I can't retell that story it is still to painful but i can tell you it was the worst night of my life. I had to shoot, and I had to whip two different guys. I got electrocuted, I saw many people get shot, I saw and felt so many things that I want to forget about so badly but in the end my brother killed himself so all of that was for nothing I went home with over a million dollars. No one knew of what happened only me. No one even knows i have that money. Anyway I went back to school and then I was sent to Forks, Washington well you know the story. Right now I finally found a little bit of happiness in a new family that took me in The Cullens. I'm even dating there son Edward, the only downside is they are vampires but i see that as a plus. I get a family, friends, and a husband forever. But they still don't know what happened that night and I will NEVER tell anyone what happened. Earlier Edward convinced me to go with him to Seattle to just hang out and look at shops. We had finally arrived we was going to walk the malls together.

"Edward, where are we going first?" I asked him I was curious

"You'll see love, I want to take you to this fudge place. You're probably hungry." He could always read me even though he can't read my mind he can read my face. As we were walking I was cuddled into his side with his arm around me just smiling and happy. But as we were walking I saw the one face I NEVER wanted to see again a face straight from Hell. Shepard Lambrick with Bevans and his other bodyguards by his side. I turned my face into Edward trying to hide and disappear I don't want him to see me but of course no one is on my side.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, but can we please get out of here I don't like being here just take me somewhere anywhere else Edward, Please."I think he could tell that I was basically begging him.

"Well,Well,Well, if it isn't our old friend Bella Swan." I heard Shepard say from beside me I straightened and looked at him trying to hide the fear on my face. I probably failed

"Hello Sir Shepard what are you doing here in Seattle?" I asked him in a mono tone I could see that Edward was confused looking at Shepard and then back at me. I hope to God that he isn't thinking of me during the game. I shivered just thinking about what happened.

"Oh, I'm just looking for more participants for the game. Maybe you would consider playing the game again I would love to see if you would win a second time that would be marvelous." When he finished I was frozen he was looking for more people to play the game, more people to die, more people to suffer.

"Oh, and who is this young man I don't remember you mentioning you had a boyfriend during the game?" as if he didn't even notice Edward before that moment I didn't want to tell him anything about Edward, but before I could say anything Edward spoke up.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I'm bella's fiance. So what is this game you are talking about?" he had to talk he had to ask.

"Oh so Bella you didn't tell him about the game that night I thought it was fun excpecially for Bevans, I think you took the fun out of the game when you decided to do the barrel instead of the card. Oh good times, good times." like hell they were good times that night was the worst night of my life and now Edward is going to have questions and I was hoping to never even thing about that night much less talk about it ever.

"No thank you I will have to decline on your offer to play your game. Anyway we need to get home Esme and Carlisle are going to get worried if we're late." I said making up an excuse fast. As soon as I said that I grabbed Edward's hand and started to pull him with me luckily he didn't pull back or try to resist. Once we were in the Volvo I let out a breath that I didn't even realise I was holding out while looking out the window to see if I could see him following us But luckily I saw him walking the other way. I turned to see Edward looking at me in a weird way

"What did you see in his mind Edward?" I asked him I had to know

"Not much his mind is a lot like Charlie's I can hear a word here and there but not like I can read Emmett's mind. Why?" I don't know if I should have been relieved or upset. I guess I was a little bit of both. "Anyway what was that game he mentioned?" I knew this question was going to come up but I had hoped that he waited till we at least got home So i decided when we got home I would tell all of them including Dad about what happened that night I might go to jail after what I did that night but if it means stopping them from hurting anyone else It'll be worth it.

"When we get home I need to call Charlie or you can do it because I only want to have to tell it once and I think Charlie should know about his too I will only tell you one thing about the game." I told him

"OK and what is the game called."

"It is called Would You Rather." I said it with fear in my voice

 _ **REVIEW OR**_

 _ **Else the**_

 _ **Volturi will come and**_

 _ **Invade your home**_

 _ **Even Esme is going to review the stories**_

 _ **Will you make Esme sad by not reviewing :'(**_


End file.
